804 Yearsnumber two
by I Know I'm A Dreamer
Summary: This is NOT a sequel. The site wont let me update the original, so I'm re-posting on here. A 12 year old vampire girl that is actually 804 years old happens to cross the Cullens path. . . .
1. Preface

804 Years

Preface

"Yo soy la princesa perdida de España!" My hand flew to my mouth. I can't believe I just told them my secret. Carlisle's eyes widened while Edward shouted "WHAT!" Everyone else's eyes were huge. They didn't know a lot of Spanish but they understood _princessa _and _espana_. "What did she say?" Bella asked shakily. "She is the lost princess of Spain." Edward said. _I can't believe I told them._ "She's eight hundred and four years old and said she's the lost princess. She is the missing princess of 1219."


	2. Chapter 1

804 Years

Chapter 1.

From the time when I was a baby, I was taught to dance. Now it was instinct. So even when I was a vampire and had no one to tell me to dance, I went out of my way to learn new dances. But as a vampire, it was effortless. So I would revert to a human form to learn them. As a result, I was an extraordinarily graceful vampire-something I wasn't too happy with but never bothered changing. So I toured the world, learning new languages and cultures and-most importantly-dances. Even now, at eight hundred and four years old, I still carry my human memories. I know most vampires can't, but it must be because of my talent. Enough with the introduction though, and let's go back to a memory. (I'll dictate the memory in a modern way so you readers won't be confused)

"MAYA! I KNOW YOU WEREN'T OUT RIDING AGAIN!" I smiled sheepishly at my nursemaid, Elza. "Why would you assume that I was riding?" Her face started to calm down before she realized what I was saying. "So you were PLAYING with BOYS!" "What's so bad about that? They're the only ones that WILL mess around, the other girls are too proper." I thought for a moment "Except for my little sister, and she's playing dress up." Elza grabbed my wrist-she had the freedom to do so as my nanny-and dragged me to the baths. "Noooooooooooooooo" the baths were horrible. I enjoyed being clean, but baths took so _long_. It took a while to heat up the water and wait until it was the right temperature to get in, then you got in and tried to hurry, then the water had to be replaced, then you got back in again. And it took a looong time for the servants-who wouldn't let me help-to haul all the water in. I pouted and squirmed, trying to flee even though there was mud on the boy clothes I'd bought. (Ahem, you could say 'stolen' but I did put twice as much money as they were worth in their place.)

When I finally finished the bath, Elza handed me a gown. "NOOOOOOOOO!" "Yes! You are a princess so WEAR IT!" _It's not my fault I'm a princess. I wonder what those village girls see in royalty. _I thrashed and screamed as eight maids held me down while Elza forced me into the wicked attire.

If you want to continue, you'll have to keep reading.


	3. Chapter 2

804 Years

Chapter 2.

I swirled gracefully under the candle-lit chandeliers in the hall. I knew some people were staring in awe as I danced, but I didn't care. I was dancing, and I loved it-even if I could have done without the attention. My partner was amazed as well. He was the third cousin of The Pope. He was young, handsome too. He was fourteen, two years older than me. His eyes never strayed from my face, aglow with the happiness of dancing. Even now, centuries later, I can see him in my head, and his name subconsciously rolls of my tongue, though I felt nothing for him. _Frederick_. His hands were warm and fitted my slender waist. He smelled nice, like candles and fresh air. This was our first dance, I was radiant and he was star struck. He could tell it was the dancing that made me happy, and was only too happy to keep dancing, if just to see my radiant glow. My gowns red skirts flared out, he was dancing with me, the candles gave off their waxy and warm smell, and people started to venture to the floor. They hadn't wanted to stand in contrast to my radiance.

I wish I had known that my radiance was what attracted _him_.

But not yet. I wish to linger on the pleasant parts for a bit longer. This was our second dance in a row, and people were smiling and talking, saying we'd make a lovely couple. My parents watched from their thrones, tilting their heads so they softly touched. They shook their heads sadly. They weren't about to marry me off unless it was to someone I loved, and they could tell that he wasn't the one. I loved them for this. My mother had her crown and cape, with a deep red velvet dress. Mine was a bit lighter in color than hers. My father was in his formal attire as well. My older brother was dancing stiffly, wishing he was somewhere else but staying here to please my parents, and my little sister playing with the other children.

I released Fredrick's hand and curtsied. He bowed. I went to go get a drink and some fresh air. I wish I had never gone to get that air, but it can't be helped.

My long dark hair was down-as always-but there were a few cloth roses behind my ear. They wouldn't let me take them off. I leaned on the balcony, staring up at the stars. (This is what you people call a romantic, or cliché moment. However, it turned out different than you romantics would think) There were roses growing beneath the balcony, and I smiled as I inhaled their scent. My hair was lifted, and someone bit me in the neck.

I'm editing here so you won't have to suffer as I did. I wish I knew who had bitten me, but even now, eight hundred and four years later, I still don't know. I do know, however, that it was a Volturi agent who had been passing by. I woke alone though, in my bed. I knew immediately that I was a vampire. It was the first thought in my head, but I knew I wasn't damned. God had turned me into one, and so I would live through His will.


	4. Chapter 3

804 Years

Chapter 3.

I got into the dress I had worn two and a half nights ago, it had been washed by the maids. I put on a silver bracelet and my ruby rosary. I ran down the halls silently, not focused on my thirst or speed. I ran far and fast, leaving home.

I had chosen the gown as a symbol of good-bye.

I kept running until I came across a town. I halted, and killed all the villains it hid. I could tell what their crimes were and why they had committed them, and I was disgusted. After that, I kept running until I reached a cave behind a waterfall, careful not to get my dress wet. I used my gift, summoning my things to me. I used my amazing gift to make everything fit into a small knapsack. Then I left the waterfall-still not letting my gown get ruined-and kept running. I would pass through towns, staying at each one a few days in local inns before going on my way, but paying the inn keepers generously. Soon after, they would hear about the missing princess. But wherever I stayed, I learned their customs well. (I stayed longer in the second town than the first, and longer in the third town than the second, etc.) In general, the towns were all basically Spanish, but each slightly different. I didn't learn much until I crossed into other countries, where I delightfully learned their dances and cultures. I already told you this part, how I would learn the dances as a human first. I had done this in those villages as well. Each place was impressed with my dancing. I had passed through towns as a human, unless I was hunting villains or there was danger.

I remember clearly each one of these trips, for I was not fully human in towns and such. I seemed human, but I didn't age, had an amazing radar for danger, and kept these memories. But I let myself sleep. And one night in Vienna, I'd been a vampire for seven centuries now, I had a dream about Fredrick. I was confused. Was he alive? An agent for the Volturi? Innocent? "Vegetarian"? But I'd been found, and survival came first. I immediately shifted into a full vampire and fled after packing my belongings. As I ran away (I'd paid for my room when I left) I felt eyes watching me, watching me until I crossed the city's borders and into the wild country.


	5. Chapter 4

804 Years

Chapter 4.

I've been alive for such a long time. I'd rather not tell everything that has happened in my life, it would surely bore you.

But know this. Everywhere I went, I learned new dances. If you know that, at least, it will comfort me. So, with that repeated, I will come to the present.

They were chasing me. The "vegetarian" vampires. How insulting. That nickname refuses to amuse me, as when I was human, I myself was a vegetarian.

I ran, faster than all of them, including-what's his name?-oh yes, Edward. They each have different interests. One wishes to fight me, not knowing I'm a girl. Again, I'm insulted. To treat men and women so differently? How terrible.

I stopped suddenly, my long braids flying upwards before drifting down. I stare at the Cullens with my large ruby eyes. "What do you want? Can you not see me attempting to leave?" I asked them. "We came to investigate." The leader, Carlisle said. "Not so much as investigate, but to simply ask you questions." "I see no reason to, but I also haven't a reason not to. One must examine from all sides a question as this. Forwards, backwards, diagonally and many more." I paused, glancing at what little of the sky shown through the tree tops, and what little of it shown through the clouds. "But then again, I have time." I said softly. I looked at them again. "It seems I will answer these questions." Carlisle smiled gratefully and gestured for me to follow them to their home.


	6. Chapter 5

804 Years

Chapter 5.

I sat down on a couch, spreading out my skirts beneath me. They sat surrounding me. They sat in various positions around the room, places to attack from. How amusing. "Would you give us the pleasure of knowing your name?" Carlisle asked. "Maya." I answered, my hands folded in my lap. "Well, Maya, how long have you been alive?" "In total, eight hundred and four years." "That's quite a long time." "Of course."

AN: Sorry it was soooooo short! But I ran out of questions Carlisle asks! I need ideas asap!


	7. Chapter 6

804 Years

Chapter 6.

"Where do you come from?" Carlisle asked me, everyone listening even though some of them didn't act like it. "España." I softly replied, my eyes filled with longing as I thought of it. The blond one, Jasper, had a wistful look too as he felt my powerful longing. I did not miss being a princess very much. I only missed it because it was familiar to me, a home of sorts. But I was rather happy being a commoner. "Do you miss it very much?" Carlisle asked me. "Yes. It is my home." "It's a beautiful place." Edward said, cupping Bella's chin. Renesmee was with Jacob, somewhere.

"Who transformed you?" "The only thing I know is that it was a Volturi agent." There was a sharp intake of breath. "Why? Are you dangerous?" Edward asked, holding his Bella tightly. I smiled/smirked ruefully. "It was something else entirely. Something I would have more difficulty to explain than to simply show you." "Will you? Please?" Carlisle asked kindly, seeking the information. "I would, but-" There was a knock on the door.


End file.
